Different Shades Of Love
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: Sakura is a struggling woman in search of a job. Sasuke is a single father to a four year old boy. Will something spark when they both meet?(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, my first fic on this account. I hope you all enjoy this.._

 _I always had a thing for AU fics so here you go..._

 **Summary** : Sakura is a struggling woman in search of decent job. Sasuke is a single dad of a four year old kid. Will something spark when they will meet?

 **Important Characters Introduction**

 **Sasuke Uchiha:**

 **Age: 26**

 _President of the Uchiha corps. Arrogant, stubborn and cocky. He is quite popular with the ladies. The only person he would do anything in the world for is his son._

 **Sakura Haruno:**

 **Age: 24**

 _She is a struggling young woman who is yet to land a fair job. Due to her violent temper men hesitate to date her. She has a very rough relationship with her mom._

 **Sairo Uchiha:**

 **Age: 4**

 _He is the son of Sasuke Uchiha. He is the exact replica of his father, although he is more outspoken and cheerful than him. He was raised solely by his father._

 **Itachi Uchiha:**

 **Age: 32**

 _He Is a writer by profession. He gave away the position of the CEO of the company for this. He is married to Izumi and have a five year old daughter Kaira. Smart and Intellect by nature. Likes to tease his younger brother Sasuke a lot._

 **Naruto Uzamaki:**

 **Age: 25**

 **He** _is the only friend Sasuke ever had. Exact opposite of him, he is loud, goofy and cheerful guy. Gets in a lot of argument with Sasuke, but in the end they are still best of friends._

 **Kakashi Hatake:**

 **Age: 39**

 **He** _is university professor. Used to teach both Sasuke and Naruto in their graduation days._

 _Likes to read harem novels a lot. He has a weird sense of humor._

This was just a short sketch of few major characters. Several other characters will also be present.

Next time, story will start...

 _Pretty please with a cherry on top..read and review guys.._

 _See you next time_

 _Meera..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviewing anthologylover, guest, CrystalSapphireMoon, guest, sasusaku, Die in happiness._

 _Thanks for favs and follows sashimi346, grayerthanwhite, delany1678, anthologylover, SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm, CrystalSapphireMoon, oyoy30, Die in happiness._

 _And now on with the story..._

 **Chapter 1**

The pale blue sky was glided with the white fluffy clouds. Blanket of the clouds shaded the morning sun as the cool wind swiftly flew across the city. It tickled the ends of her cherry coloured hairs as the young woman brought her saffron jacket close to the body. Sakura was trotting slowly on the sidewalks of the street. She cursed mentally when their was no signs of taxi anywhere.

Tough Luck!

She have just returned from giving an interview for the job. This has been the daily scenario in her life for two years now. Ever since she graduated the University, she has been in search of a decent job but no luck. Her graduation grades were better than average but still she can't land a stable work. She has already been fired from six companies due to her habit of engaging in quarrels and arguments with everyone from junior clerk to senior CEO.

Blame it on her hot temper...

Her emerald eyes finally caught sight of a cab as she yelled and called it.

"Hey! Taxi!"

Sakura sighed with relief once she was seated inside. Her legs were killing her..

'Wearing a high heel was a bad idea..I will never listen to Ino anymore.'

She thought gravely as her best friend have suggested her to go for an 'fashionable outlook'.

It will sure make a good impression.

 _Beep...Beep..._

She pulled out her cellphone from the purse at the shrill noise of a text message.

 _From Ino..._

 _Come in the Center Shopping Mall at 6 pm sharp. We are in for shopping bridal wear##_

Her another friend Temari was getting married this month and they were busy helping in her wedding preparation.

Her love life was in similar condition as her job. Although she have gone on a few dates but at the end of the day, no one ever contacted her again. Some even told her they would prefer her as their sister..Gosh how embarrassing..

Sakura admitted that she was not a beauty queen. She has a average looks with a wide forehead and a similar average figure.

Well, no point on crying over something this obvious...

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the back of his limousine. His arms were folded across his chest as he stared at the front of the black limo. Anyone who know Sasuke personally could tell that he was in a bad mood. After all, he was interrupted in the middle of an important conference.

The car finally pulled in the front of the kindergarten school. It was exclusively modern with high halls surrounding the area. Sasuke got out and walked into the familiar school as his blue leather suit swirled in the wind. He was greeted by several of the staff members but he ignored them as he got into the principal's office. The principal was an elderly woman named Anne. She was dressed in white collared shirt and long grey skirt. Her hairs were done in a tight bun and she donned the glasses over her ruby eyes.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha!"

She greeted him once he was settled on the seat. The room was stacked with shelves containing books and a computer. The windows were covered with lavender curtains. She motioned her head to the worker who nodded and got out before bringing a young boy in the room. He was dressed in the formal preschooler uniform with red and white check shirt and maroon pant. Sairo took the seat besides his father who was giving him a stern look.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the principal then.

"What did he do?"

He asked as calmly as he could. Anne let out a disappointed sigh as she addressed the onyx eyed male.

"He broke the nose of his classmate."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he gave his son a questioning glance. Sairo didn't notice though as he kept his gaze solely on his black boots.

"I am sorry Mr. Uchiha but if things continue like this, I will have to expel your son from the school. I hope you understand."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. It has not been the first time this happened. Just few weeks ago, there was another complain about his son stating that he had beaten up a boy. Sasuke didn't understand the reason of his violent nature. Sairo was really happy when he first admitted him in the school. But as time passed by his behavior changed.

"This is the last warning I am giving you Mr. Uchiha. I hope it doesn't happen again."

Mrs. Anne said strongly as she shot a glare at the mini Sasuke.

"I will make sure it doesn't."

Sasuke assured the elder lady as the father and son duo walked out of the office and from the school. Driver opened the door for them as they got in. Sasuke motioned him to head back to the Uchiha mansion. Sairo was sitting next to his father; head drooped low. He knew that his Daddy was furious. The silence was painful.

"Sairo!"

Finally Sasuke broke the silence as he regarded his son. Sairo winced at his sharp voice but managed to look up at his Daddy.

"This has been going on for far too long. You know I have work to do. I can't just follow you around for the whole day and..."

"When do you ever follow me Daddy?"

Sairo said sarcastically interrupting his father in between. Sasuke's eyes widened at his son's tone. He seemed utterly upset.

"The only people who ever spend time with me is grandma, Uncle Itachi and Aunty Izumi. You are never home."

Sasuke was taken aback by this. It was true that he didn't get to spend as much time with him as he wanted being the CEO of company. But that doesn't justify his actions.

"So...you will go on beating other children due to this?"

Sasuke asked his son who pouted angrily.

"No. I beat him because he called me a bastard kid who even dont have a Mom. Uncle Itachi told me once its a bad word. Many of them say so. That's why I always beat them up."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. How can a young child know something like this? And why didn't Sairo tell his principal that.

He asked so to his son.

"I told her. But she told me that he was too young to say anything like this and that I was making it up."

Young Uchiha looked on the verge of crying as he explained in his childish voice. Sasuke felt anger seeping through his veins.

No one upsets his son and gets away with it. He will make sure to have a _nice talk_ with the principal later.

"Don't worry. You won't go in that school anymore."

Sasuke told his son gently while ruffling his hairs. He will send his son to some other school then. Sairo beamed widely at this and hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you Daddy!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes as she continued eating her snacks. Meanwhile her mother kept lecturing her about the etticates and how she will never get a husband if she kept this attitude..blah blah blah..

"Are You Even Listening To Me?"

She shouted as Sakura nodded absentmindedly.

"Ya, sure. Mom! Have you ever thought of joining the politics? You give nice speech."

Kizashi Haruno snickered at his daughter's statement as his wife Mebuki shot him a glare before turning it to her pinkette daughter.

" Don't You Dare Mock Me Young Lady. I am giving you a final ultimatum. You have a week's time to find a job. After that, we won't be giving you any money. You will have to survive on your own. I mean it."

She turned her attention to her husband while speaking that. She knew he would never do that. A strict look from his wife Mebuki have him nodding meekly. Sakura could only stare with mouth agape as her mother left the hall with a smirk on her face.

Its time to teach her a lesson...

Kizashi gave his daughter an apologetic look as she groaned and stormed out from there.

A few hours later Sakura was present in the mall choosing some accessories for the bride to be.

"Hey! This crystal drop earring looks nice. Don't it."

Ino exclaimed with excitement, placing it on Temari's ears. There was a huge collection of the jewellery sprawled all over the desk. Sakura and Tenten gave a thumbs up approving it as Hinata smiled.

"Now let's see some matching necklace.."

Temari said as the girls went busy with their new target.

After another hour and few more bags to add, the girls were seated in the cafeteria sipping and talking.

"So..Hinata! Tell us something about that boyfriend of yours.."

Sakura asked slyly as the Hyuga girl blushed profusely and the rest of them chuckled. Hinata have just recently started dating a young man she met on a business trip of Hyuga Enterprise.

Hinata was the vice president while her cousin Neji was the president. He was also dating Tenten. Her father was still the CEO.

"His n..name is Naruto Uzu..Uzamaki. He is really sweet..and f..funny."

Everyone gushed as she told about her boyfriend while Ino frowned.

"Hey! Isn't he the son of Kushina Uzamaki. The famous fashion designer..?"

Hinata nodded swiftly, agreeing with the blonde girl.

"Oh ya! I remember. His father runs the Pearl Street Hotel."

Temari added remembering the famous place of the city run by some Minato Namikaze. She have gone in a lot of dates with Shikamaru there.

"So..what does this Naruto do anyways?"

Sakura asked curiously. His parents seemed to be great money makers.

"He runs his own ramen..restaurant in To..Tokyo. I me..met him when me and..Ne..Neji went for lunch..there."

Hinata said shyly as everyone smiled.

Looks like she really likes this guy..

"Hey Tenten! What are you reading anyways? You have been absorbed in it ever since we came here."

Ino scoffed and said to the dusky beauty as she looked up from her book and laughed nervously. It was true. She have brought this book from her home itself and kept reading after few moments or another.

"This is the _Porcelain Glass Mystery_ novel. Written by famous mystery novel writer Itachi Uchiha."

She explained as she sighed dreamily at the mention of his name. Tenten was a big mystery and suspense reader and she was a huge fan of the Itachi. Her friends gave her weird looks as she finally came down from her fangirling mode..

Who would have ever thought that Tenten could be a fangirl too..

"Speaking of Uchiha... Guys, I would give anything just to meet Sasuke Uchiha in person.."

Ino exclaimed fawning over Itachi's younger brother. He was considered to be the hottest businessmen of the country..heck even the world. Both the brothers have a great sex appeal all over the globe.

"We know that already. That's why you are dating Sai."

Sakura teased remembering her artist boyfriend. Sai was a lot like Sasuke in looks. He was a renowned artist of nature who have trained in Italy all his life and have returned back to Japan three years ago and opened his own art gallery.

"Hey! That's not true."

Ino complained slapping her friend's shoulder playfully, while the other girls laughed mirthfully at the exchange.

"Sakura! So what are you going to do about your Mom's ultimatum? "

Temari asked her as tthe atmosphere around them suddenly became serious. Everyone knew about her relation with her Mom. They both never got along.

"Honestly speaking..I have no fucking idea though.. "

She admitted ruefully while slumping on the table. Sakura knew when her mother decided on something.. She will get it done. No matter what.

"I have a great job offer for you Sakura."

Tenten said, her dark eyes gleaming brightly as she shoved a brochure to her friend. Sakura stared with confusion, before pulling it from the table and reading it.

 _ **Wanted:**_ _A secretary._

 _One who can manage the accounts, tours and meeting._

 _ **Pay:**_ _Will be decided after the interview._

 _ **Time:**_ _Monday- Saturday 2 pm to 8 pm._

 _ **Call:**_ _332-447 to schedule your appointment._

"It's an ad put up by Itachi Uchiha. Apparently he is in search of a secretary. He fired the previous one recently. "

Tenten explained the desperate girl who could only gape in shock.

It was totally out of her league. How could she ever land a job for someone as famous as him.

Was Tenten out of her mind?

When she told this to her she merely shrugged it off.

"You are great in calculations and management. I guess you will fit in.

Just keep a control over that temper of yours!"

Sakura scowled at Tenten's last statement as she slipped off in her thoughts.

'Maybe I should give it a try. After all, there is nothing to loose..'

 _So, how was it? Good/ Bad please tell.._

 _I altered the ages of some characters to fit in my story.._

 _Some other character ages:_

 _Tenten- 25, Hinata- 24, Temari-26, Ino- 24.._

 _Oh, and Sairo is a pretty smart boy for his age._

 _That's why his conversation may seem a bit mature for his age._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews Indigo Jupiter, guest, sasusaku, guest, Die in happiness._

 _Thanks for favs and follows Indigo Jupiter, Kessapearl, jeobomac, RoxasOtaku, Lovableamanda, Lenaar, Alice-hime of the moon, Kip2zuok, chelsmch._

 _And now on with the story._

 **Chapter 2**

 **In Tokyo...  
**

Sakura Haruno was a nervous wreck as she got out of the taxi and paid it.

However her nervousness gave away to utter amazement as she stared at the huge palace like mansion in front. People weren't kidding when they said that the Royal Uchiha Mansion was the most grand building of the country.

Sakura have come here for the scheduled interview for the position of the secretary.

There were four guards standing at the gates with black suits, sunglasses and loaded rifles. She showed them her visiting card to get inside. She could only awe at the royal garden with fancy bushes and flower beds.

She could swear they use a map to roam around this place.

Sakura could already see the large crew of peoples assembled in the queue near the working office. She slowly trotted off there and stood quietly.

She was finally permitted in as she gaped at the interiors. The walls were white and crafted in variety of design. There were two French doors made is stain glass on the either corner of the hall. Large number of leather chairs were kept there as the candidates sat there. Sakura also settled down on one as she waited for her turn. It took almost an hour and a half before she was finally called in.

She took deep breathes to calm herself down as she know that Itachi Uchiha will be conducting the interview himself, since he didn't rely much on others. She knocked on the door softly before getting in.

The office was even more lavish with the ancient Japanese statues and the chandelier. The ceiling was imbedded with coloured lights and there were dozens of bookshelves on each corner of the room.

"Ahem!"

She was snapped out of her reverie at the sound of someone coughing and mentally smacked herself for acting like a baka in front of the Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha was seated in the ornate leather chair with his right hand resting on the desk. He was even more handsome in person. His jet black hairs were tied up in a low ponytail with a narrow glass resting on the bridge of his nose, giving him an intellectual look. He was wearing a sailor's white shirt with sleeves folded till the elbows.

"It happens a lot."

Sakura heard him speak as she focused her attention properly on his face now. There was a slight smirk adoring his tanned face.

"People notice the office area before me."

He chuckled and said making Sakura blush over her activity before.

"Umm..hello sir! I am Sakura Haruno."

She said politely as he nodded.

" Miss Haruno huh! Please be sitted."

He motioned in front as she sat down.

"Miss Sakura! Before we proceed you may as well know that I am not like the others, asking for graduating files, academic records and all."

He said twirling the _aurora diamente_ pen with his fingers. Sakura nodded in understanding as she was already aware of that.

"Anyways, let's get to the point now. Why do you think you are fit for this job?"

He asked in a business like tone while regarding her intently. Sakura fumbled a little under his calculative scrutiny as she spoke.

"Because I am real good in the management and..also in the calculations."

She answered firmly while Itachi snorted and shook his head.

"I know. That's why you are here. Tell me something new."

Sakura frowned at this. Wasn't this what he was looking for? What else does he want?

On noticing her silence, Itachi chose to speak again.

"What makes you different from the dozens of people who already left and who are sitting outside. Except for your wide forehead and weird pink hairs of course. Quite frankly, where did you dye them from? They look almost real."

Sakura gripped the corners of her chair tightly as she gritted her teeth. Famous writer or not..How dare this man make fun of her hairs?

Dye! Why would she need to dye her hairs?

This was the first time someone made a personal comment on her during the interview.

I DO NOT DYE THEM. THEY ARE NATURAL! I thought We Were Here For The Professional Interview, Not A PERSONAL one. I Don't Care If You Are Freaking Famous Or Rich..But If You Ever Make Fun Of My Hair then...

She stopped when Itachi started laughing hysterically while standing up from his seat.

'First he makes my fun, then he is laughing at me. The nerve of this guy..'

Sakura fumed as she too stood up from her place. Finally, Itachi calmed down as he removed his glasses and wiped his face as he faced her.

"Congratulations. You are selected. "

"Huh!"

To say that Sakura was shocked was a complete understatement.

Was this man really crazy? What was he saying..

"Wait a minute. How can I pass just like that?"

She asked him as Itachi rounded the place and moved to stand right in front of her.

"I am really sorry for the things I said. I was just kidding around. But I really like your fiesty style. You are the perfect person to work with. This kind of daring personality is needed in my work."

He finished with a mischievous smile as he shook her hands while Sakura involuntarily returned the gesture.

"I am still not sure what you mean..But anyways, Its a real honor to be working with you with Mr. Uchiha... "

"Call me Itachi. No need to get so formal Sakura! "

He winked and replied as Sakura blushed.

No wonder girls were crazy about him..He is undoubtedly gorgeous..!

They were however interrupted by the creaking voice of the door opening and the hasty footsteps.

"Papa! Papa! See I got gold medal in the art competition. "

A young girl came rushing inside, as her black ponytail swirled in the air. She latched herself on Itachi's legs as he picked her up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"That's my girl. Papa is so proud of you."

Sakura awed observing the adorable father- daughter duo.

"Kairo! How many times have I told you not to enter in your Dad's office when he is working."

A strict voice came from the doorway as Sakura turned her head and saw a woman standing there with her hands planted on her hips. She had waist length chocolate brown hairs and was dressed in a floral red top with knee length pants. All in all, she was a really pretty lady.

Kaira pouted at her mother as she his her face in her Dad's shirt. Itachi chuckled at her antics as he turned to his wife.

"Aww. Come on now Izumi! Don't be so strict! My work is already over anyways. "

Izumi sighed at her husband as she threw a quick glance in Sakura's direction, who was feeling rather odd standing there with the family.

Itachi placed Kaira down as he turned to his wife.

"Anyways Izumi! Meet Sakura Haruno. She is my new secretary."

Izumi nodded as she shook hands with Sakura.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

Both the ladies exchanged the formal greetings as Sakura addressed the novel writer.

"So Mr Uch..uhh..Itachi! Since when I should start Working?"

"Well, you can join from tomorrow itself."

He smiled and replied as Sakura nodded.

'So..my new journey begins from tomorrow.. Let's see how long I last this time.'

The streets of capital city was illuminated by the bright lights coming from the shops and buildings. There was a lot of hustle and bustle around.

People could be seen everywhere.. Be it malls, parks, restaurant, food shop, arcade..

Speaking of arcades...

"Ya! That's right..keep zooming..I am gonna beat ya, Kakashi sensei. Believe it!"

A blonde haired man in his mid twenties shouted while his partner; a man in his late 30's only chuckled as he too zoomed his car to full speed.

The two man known as Naruto and Kakashi were engaged in a ferocious car racing at the game parlor.

"Looks like I win!"

The grey haired Kakashi declared with a triumphant smile as his partner sighed with disappointment.

Although Naruto was a full time owner of his noodles shop, he can be often seen skipping his work and appointing some assistant while he hung around with his old professor.

"Hey! You paid me few yens less Naruto!"

Kakashi complained as they walked out of the shop. Apparently, They both have betted on the game; the loser have to pay the winner.

Naruto threw him an irritated look as he continued to parole, not bothering to reply.

He was still pissed for loosing to him..

The drive back home was in silence as Kakashi indulged himself in his Harem book while Naruto drove..

After dropping his sensei home, Naruto decided to check on his restaurant before going back to his flat; to make sure his assistant Seto has locked the shop properly, as it was already past midnight..

However, the sight which greeted him was definitely not a pretty one.

He gulped when he saw his mother standing there and lecturing his assistant about something as he meekly nodded..

Naruto got out of his car and threw Kushina a charming smile, which always worked when he was young...

Well, looks like it won't this time as she shot her son one of her deadliest glare as she grabbed him by collar.

"You! You Irresponsible Man! How can you leave your shop just like this huh?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously..

"Mom! I was just out for an hour.."

"You mean to say four hour I suppose!"

Kushina said while realising her son as he stumbled a few steps bbackward.

Man! Even in this age she is so strong..

"Okay! Okay! I am sorry. It won't happen next time. Just chill out.."

He shrugged simply as he guided her to his car.

Although Kushina and Minato lived in Konoha city, and Kushina was usually out of country for her fashion events; but his mother had a weird habit of appearing out of no where at the most wrong time..

Like just now...

"I will chill you out if you do that again.."

She warned her son as he sighed and sped through the highway..

"So..Is Dad here too?"

He asked once she finally calmed down as she shook her head.

"No! I have just arrived from Paris..I thought of visiting you first before going back to Konoha. "

She explained as she wiped her forehead and glanced out of the window...

No matter how far she lives from her son, she would always worry about him..

Speaking of which...

"Naruto! You still haven't introduced your new girlfriend to me."

She complained as she peeked at him through the corner of her eyes as he sighed once again..

God knows, how eager his mom was to see him getting married..

"Don't worry Mom. I will soon. She is a bit shy and reserved though."

He said as they finally reached his apartment complex.

"Shy? Oh My..that sure is a change! for as long as I remember you have always dated the loud ones and boisterous girls..."

Naruto chuckled as he listened to his mother's never ending rants. Although he was really beat and wanted nothing but to drop dead on his bed but perhaps he would make an exception for his mother though...

This was going to be a long night...

 _So how was it?_

 _PS review and tell.._

 _Don't worry our Sasuke & Sakura would meet soon.._

 _So long everybody..._

 _Meera_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guest, Indigo Jupiter, guest, kerai, cherry blossom queen sakura , Cleokitty20_

 _Thanks for favs and follows Lovelylany, alicegx, animegurl929, cherry blossom queen sakura, hokie26, Acnologia prime,versace-luvvx, tdbrooks, holdiem, Fuzbun,_

 _ **English is not my language so excuse my grammatical mistakes please.**_

 _And now with the story..._

 **Chapter 3**

Tenten was usually a patient woman. Being a journalist, she have learned to keep her calm in even the extreme situations. But this...

This was exaggerating it.

She shot a glare to her boyfriend Neji Hyuga which obviously went unnoticed by him, as he kept scribbling through his files.

Tenten have been sitting in his office at the third floor of Hyuga corporations for over two hours waiting for him to be finally done with his work.

Today was their second anniversary of dating and they have planned on an outing together. An entire day of fun and romance. But looks like her plans were going to be drained in the sewer.

"Ahem!"

She coughed to get his attention as Neji looked up at her & gave her a look as though saying _When did you arrive here?._

 _"_ Hey Tenten! I thought you left already."

He spoke casually as he shifted his chair to face her properly.

That does it. It was the last straw.

She abruptly got up from the couch and planted her hands firmly on her waist as she yelled at him.

"LEFT? Do You Even Know What Today Is Neji? Well I suppose you forgot by the look you are giving."

And indeed he looked like a lost puppy as he blinked his eyes and mused. He sighed as he got up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she flinched.

"Look Tenten. I have an urgent meeting in an hour with one of the most prominent businessman. This is a great opportunity for our company. So I am sure your plan can wait till tomorrow and..."

"WAIT Huh?"

She shoved off his hands as she shot another glare at him.

"Well newsflash Mr. Hyuga, today Is our Dating Anniversary and We were supposed to be on a romantic date but looks like your work is more important to you than your girlfriend. Fine By Me. You can as well kiss this relationship goodbye."

This was taking it a bit too far but Tenten didn't bother.

Being a workaholic and taking care of the company was one thing. And ignoring your partner and always giving her a secondary preference another.

Meanwhile Neji was also taken aback by the harshness of the brunette's words.

His mind was already in an overdrive when he learned just this very morning that Uchiha corps were interested in establishing a business deal with them.

Moreover the meeting was supposed to take place just today. He have gotten up hastily to to prepare the presentations. Even Hinata was out of city today, so he have to handle the extreme pressure on his own.

Then his girlfriend comes in and harasses him while threatening to break up.

What's a man to do.?

Neji also snapped as he gritted his teeth and spoke in a low tone.

"Look Tenten! I can't give up all of my hardwork and the reputation of this company just because of a stupid date with you. And you know What? Maybe we should really call off this relation and you should find someone who is free enough to spend each and every single moment with you."

Although being an emotionally strong woman, Tenten broke down in tears at his words. It was like knife piercing through her heart. After years of loving him and dreaming to marry him and start a family; this is what she gets.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she stormed out of his cabin. But not before uttering three words which shattered every last ounce of love between them.

"I Hate You!"

""""""""""""""""""

Sakura Haruno hummed a soft tune as she exited the building of Konoha publishers. She have gone there to confirm their stand on publishing Itachi Uchiha's next novel. They were more than eager to work with him.

It has been a month since she started working with him. Even to her disbelief, she was beginning to enjoy this work, which she haven't done in her past jobs. Maybe it was due to the charming persona of her boss or maybe the thrill of travelling quite often while promoting his great piece of work. Nonetheless it was rather astonishing.

She was payed a fairly decent salary and the work itself was not too hard for her to manage. She haven't even gotten in a single argument with Itachi like she did with the others. So maybe this time her job will finally survive for a while.

 _Ring...Ring..._

She took out her cellphone from the purse and wasn't in the least bit surprised to find her boss calling her. He wanted to know how her meeting went for sure..

"Yes Itachi!. Huh!..Yes they agreed obviously. What? But...What am I supposed to say? Okay okay. I will try."

She hanged up her phone as she frowned and rubbed her temple.

Itachi have just asked her to go immediately to the Uchiha headquarters and ask his brother a brown packet. He told her Sasuke would know what he was talking about. Without bothering with further details, he simply asked her to bring it over to him in an hour.

She sulked as she was just on her way to have a nice sip of coffee. But looks like it would have to wait for a while.

After ten minutes she finally reached the Uchiha building but looks like fate was against her today as she learned of Sasuke's absence.

"WHAT? Where is he now? I have an important message from his brother."

She said hastily as the receptionist gave her an apologetic look.

"I am sorry mam. He is in a very important conference with Mr. Neji Hyuga as we speak. It may take a while."

At the mention of Neji's name her face brightened up as she was well familiar with him. After asking for the address of conference hall with a lot of convincing, she finally headed off to her destination.

It took another ten minutes for her to reach the plush complex building. After showing her ID card, she was admitted in. However, the staff members still refused to let her in the discussion hall.

"You don't get it. Its really very urgent. I swear it will take only a minute."

She begged to the head lady as she shook her head and pointed a finger to dismiss her.

"I am sorry but no one is allowed to enter until the meeting gets over."

She said strictly as Sakura was reminded of her uptight middle school teachers.

What a bitch!

But Sakura was not the one to be stopped by some struck up lady as she pushed past her and rushed through rhe corridors and towards the lift to go to the room.

"Hey You Get Back!"

The aforementioned woman called out as she ran after the pinkette but the lift already left till then.

Without wasting a single second, Sakura ran off towards the conference hall and slammed it open with all the force.

""""""""""""""""""

Sasuke Uchiha tapped his fingers lightly on the polished wooden surface as he fixed his gaze solely on the screen in front. There were very rare moments when he was actually impressed by the works of his rival firms. Hyuga and Uchiha weren't in friendly terms with each other, being in the league of leading companies of Japan. But on contemplating over the huge profit and benefit they would gain working together; they decided to form a treaty.

It was due to this arrangement that Sasuke was currently sitting with his rival Neji Hyuga while discussing the project.

It was at the point where they finally sealed their deal and collaborated with Hyuga over eight leading projects that the door was flung open.

Sasuke averted his gaze to the entrance as he saw a young woman making her way towards the conference table.

The first thing he noticed about the woman was her pink hairs. Seriously?

What was wrong with people these days... Dying their hairs with pink.

It was an exact colour of his son's favorite chewing gum. Her eyes were cat like wide with emerald colouring. She was dressed in simple yellow top with dark jeans.

An average looking woman with not so average forehead...

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Neji Hyuga who gave her a look of disbelief. It seemed that he knew this woman. Well, whatever the matter was, they can discuss it later. His features hardened up as he realized that he was in a middle of an important meeting and this woman was disturbing it.

Sakura paled slightly as she saw the younger Uchiha's eyes darken, if only a bit. She knew of his hot temper and was very much aware if the important meeting she was butting in. But she had no choice.

Although it felt extremely weird to be standing in front of a large number of people dressed fancily while she was just a plain jade. She mustered up her courage as she turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha! I am sorry for disturbing your conference but I was send here by your brother."

At this Sasuke calmed a bit but he remained stoic as he asked her.

"What is it?"

She shivered at his velvety voice.

Oh God! It was even more melodic than Itachi's...No wonder he is so popular among ladies.

She blushed a little under his intense scrutiny as she spoke aloud.

"I am here to retrieve the brown packet you have. He needs it right away. Mr. Itachi told me you would know what he was talking about."

She spoke in a business like tone as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hn! You are really lucky that I have it with me at present."

He said coldly as he pushed up his suitcase and pulled out a dusky brown folder from within and handed it to her. Sakura was extremely happy as she took it from him.

"Thank you Mr Uchiha!"

She told politely as he snorted at her.

" Whatever. Now leave Miss Bubblegum 'cause our meeting is still not over as you can see."

Bubblegum?...

Caught between gasping and throwing her famous fit of anger or leaving the place in embarrassment, Sakura didn't notice when two guards came rushing to her and pulled her rather roughly from there.

Neji was in awfully foul mood since the very morning so he didn't pay much attention to the chaos in front.

He was already aware that she was working for the novelist Itachi so it was no wonder she was here due to him.

" Stop manhandling me You Jerks!"

Sakura shouted at the muscled guards as they paid her no heed & dragged her all of the way from fifth floor to the exist of building. She almost stumbled as they shoved her unceremoniously out of the gates.

This was the first time, Itachi have angered her.

Oh well...at least she got her job done.

 **Author's Note:**

 _How many of you expected them to meet so casually?_

 _I am just building up characters a bit here. also note that, their will be other couples too in the fic. Although I will focus mainly on sasusaku._

 _I hope you liked it so far._

 _PS read & review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews dear reader._

 _I am back once again and this time I don't plan on going on a hiatus.._

 **Chapter 4**

"Hey! Do you think that I look fat in this dress?"

Temari asked her fiancé Shikamaru who was lazily sipping on his vanilla latte. He watched her with parted eyes then snorted.

"Of course not! Its not like you are 2 months pregnant. You just gained some belly fat that's all."

Temari rolled her eyes in obvious irritation as she smacked his head and frowned.

"I wonder what would happen if Gara learns about it. I mean, this is the main reason why we are getting hitched on such a short notice."

Gara was Temari's older brother and he was extremely protective of her as they lost their parents at a very young age.

Shikamaru got up from his seat and placed a loving kiss on her head. He played with the curly strands of her golden hairs as he spoke.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Look, we were meant to be married sooner or later. If not for the baby, we would have got married few months later,that's all. I am sure Gara will be happy to hear that he is going to be an Uncle, okay. Don't stress yourself out Temari."

Temari nodded as she gave a weak smile and hugged him. Shikamaru can be a sluggish at times but he sure know how to cheer her up.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura arranged the piles of papers neatly in the shelf and looked over at the clock. It was already 8 o'clock while her shift was supposed to end two hrs later. Itachi have just loaded herself with some extra work today as he was quite busy with the launch of his new book titled " _Reckless Love"._ Although Sakura was not much into crime and mystery genre but she have read few bits of his book here and there and she have to admit that he was amazing.

She wiped off the dust from her hands and grabbed the keys as she locked the cabin carefully then headed out.

"Hello Ms. Sakura!"

She heard the innocent voice and saw Kairo in the garden area waving towards her. Sakura smiled and waved back as she walked towards the little girl. When she reached near her, only then she noticed that she was accompanied by a small boy. He looked even younger than the girl. His pale skin and dark hairs however proved that he too was an Uchiha.

She bend down and pinched Kairo's cheeks as the girl giggled. Sakura the turned her attention towards the boy who was giving her a bored look and spoke out.

"So Kairo, umm…Who is your little friend?"

"Don't call me little, missy. I am 4 yrs old and 42 inches tall."

He announced smugly as he folded his hands across his chest and Sakura gaped at his tone.

For someone that young, he sure was a bit more arrogant.

"He is my cousin Saito."

Kairo broke out Sakura from her reverie as the pink haired girl rose an eyebrow.

Ohhhh…So he was the son of Sasuke Uchiha.

She have read that he had an illegitimate child but he always kept him out of limelight. There was not even a one picture of the boy in media, could you blame her for not recognising him.

Well, he does look exactly like Sasuke.

Sakura put on a gentle smile as she held out her hands towards the mini Uchiha.

"I am Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

Saito hesitatingly brought his hand forward and shook hers as he said.

"You do know that dyeing your hair pink would only let little girls to like you, not boys."

Saito walked away from there leaving a wide eyed Sakura shocked.

'What was with all the Uchihas insulting her hair colour like that..'

She thought furiously as Kairo tugged at her jeans making her look at the younger girl.

"I like your hair colour Miss Sakura. It reminds me of my cotton candy."

She cheerfully spoke out as Sakura half- heartedly smile.

Maybe it was time to get her hairs dyed for real after all.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"And dude! The way she smiles…I mean seriously. People should pay tax for seeing her smiling. I mean I will surely pay."

Sasuke listened to his best friend as he went on and on about the girl he was going out with. He had been speaking for exact thirty-two minutes 45 seconds to be precise and the only thing worth paying real attention was that she was Neiji Hyuga's cousin.

"Well anyways..Let's hear what's going on in your life. I mean..its only me who has been speaking till now."

"You think.!."

Sasuke spoke with sarcasm as Naruto pouted and sipped on his lemon martini.

Two of them were hanging out at Hard Rock club. Their favourite place since they were in college. Now they only used to hang out here twice or thrice in a month due to their work commitments.

Sasuke finished another peg of Sunset rum in the meanwhile and poured himself another. It was his third glass of the day.

Naruto gave him a look of disbelief as he muttered.

"I will never understand how you could drink that thing and still be standing."

Sasuke snorted as he casually took a sip.

"Just because you don't have enough tolerance doesn't mean no one else have."

Naruto glared at his friend as he spoke angrily.

"Excuse me, if some of us don't like drinking poison for amusement. I mean they should put ban on that thing for god's sake."

Sasuke didn't pay attention to his whining and gazed at his surrounding. He remembered the time in college when they used to hook up with hot chicks here for one night stand. It was hard to believe for people that Sasuke used to be a womanizer in his college days. H couldn't begin to count the number of hearts he broke then. It wasn't until the time he fell in love and lost her that he realized what a scumbag he was.

Well atleast he have Saito to remember her by.

"Wohooo…Looks like someone have too much of alcohol to handle"

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke caught the line of his vision.

A young girl was dancing freely and throwing profanities. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he thought that she seems familiar.

Pink hairs….Isn't she her brother's assistant Sakura..?

Well that's just great.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _A cliffhanger….Well let's see what happens now. I hope you liked it. I have lost my writing style due to lack of practice but I hope I will be back on track soon._

 _And also if anyone is willing to be a beta reader for me, please do PM._


End file.
